What Happens When the Johto Gym Leaders and Lance are Bored: ToD
by Beardie Girl
Summary: What happens when they get bored one fine day? Why, they play Truth or Dare, of course! Contains SteelWingShipping (FalknerXJasmine) and many other Shippings. Also includes Lance acting like an idiot because he can. This is my first story. Sorry if it isn't very good. Rated T for Falkner's temper.


What Happens When The Johto Gym Leaders and Lance Are Bored: Truth or Dare

The Game

It was a very calm day in Johto. The Pidgey and other Flying-Types were happily flying about, carefree, the nocturnal Pokémon were fast asleep, dreaming about their precious night, and the Gym Leaders plus Lance... Well... They were about as bored as a Skitty without anything to chase. They were all gathered in Morty's house, which was in Ecruteak.

Now, a blue-haired Gym Leader whose left eye was covered by his fringe named Falkner Swift was beginning to fall asleep, as was the usually hyper pink-haired Gym Leader Whitney Jewel who sat next to him. A quiet Gym Leader by the name of Jasmine Snow was sitting on a chair by herself reading a book. She had read it several times, thus resulting in it becoming boring _very_ quickly. The purple-haired Gym Leader who sat on a settee opposite to Jasmine named Bugsy Web was also bored half-to-death by a video game he was playing. _Why _he was playing a video game is something we, or the other Gym Leaders and Lance, will never know.

Lance Talon, who was sitting next to his cousin Clair Talon, had already fallen asleep and was snoring.

Morty Wisp, a blonde Gym Leader who wore purple and black clothing, kept a close eye on Falkner. The reason: Falkner was going to throttle Lance if he didn't stop snoring.

Two older Gym Leaders, Pryce Amare and Chuck Fist, were having a boring game of chess. Both could hardly remain awake, so they eventually settled it as a draw before falling asleep.

It was then, just as everyone had pretty much fell into the unconscious state known as sleep, Whitney jumped up and announced: "I know! Let's play Truth or Dare!"

Falkner ended up falling off the settee, hitting his head on the coffee table in the process, due to Whitney's sudden outburst which surprised him whilst everyone else bolted awake.

"Huh? Truth or Dare?" Clair yawned, rubbing her eyes.

"Yep! It's a _great _way to cheer everyone up! Plus it's also pretty funny at times, too!" Was Whitney's reply, her hyper self back.

"Joy..." Falkner grumbled sarcastically, a hand to his head. The world around him seemed to spin slightly, but due to being a Dragon Wolf (A cross between a Blue Wolf, a winged Wolf with fur that is always a shade of blue as their name states, and a Dragon Demon), he was capable of recovering quicker than the others. Falkner then shakily stood up, wincing as sparks shot through his head.

Jasmine helped Falkner sit down, which resulted in several cheeky giggles from Whitney and Bugsy.

"Alright... how're we deciding who'll go first?" Lance asked, now wide awake.

"Well the person who suggested it," Morty began. He then gestured to Whitney. "That'd be Whitney, would go first. But some rules go from the youngest to the oldest."

"I say we go with who suggested it!" Whitney chimed, fist-pumping.

"_NO!" _ Everyone, with the exception of Bugsy, yelled. Falkner winced as they and he did so. They, well the majority of them, all knew what dares Whitney would make them do. It'd usually involve crushes.

"Aaaawwww... Meanies!" Whitney moped, about to pull one of her infamous "If-I-Don't-Get-What-I-Want-I-Will-Cry" tantrums. Noticing this, the other Gym Leaders reluctantly let Whitney go first.

"Alright..." Whitney tapped her chin, thinking. "Who will I ask?" She looked around the room. Her eyes settled on a dazed Falkner who was beginning to fall asleep again.

"FALKNER!" Whitney chimed. Falkner instantly bolted awake. A pair of navy Wolf ears popped out on top of his head, a navy Night Fury tail also popped out and light blue wings opened upon his back. He then blurted out possibly the most random nonsense they had ever heard, which he often did when surprised.

"ISWEARIDIDN'TBREAKTHEAIRCONDITIONINGJUST TOGETBACKATYOUFORSHUTT-INGMEINAROOMTHATWASOVERTHIRT YDEGREESCELSIUS!"

Everyone stared at him like he was crazy. When Falkner noticed this, his Wolf ears drooped and his face turned red.

"Heh-heh... Oops." He stated sheepishly, trying to hide his shame without much luck.

Whitney then changed the subject back to Truth or Dare.

"Falkner."  
Falkner turned his head to face Whitney.

"Truth or dare?"

"Truth..." Falkner replied. He then lowered his voice down to a mutter. "Mainly because you'd make me do something embarrassing if I choose Dare..."

"Alrighty, then. Here's my question:"

Falkner was silently praying to Oniyashira she didn't mention crushes.

"What's with the wings, tail and ears?"

Falkner opened his eyes.

"Huh? What's with the- oh." Falkner gulped and sat up. "Erm... I'm sure you all know I'm the Ice Guardian... But aside from that... I'm also a Dragon Wolf... The son of a Blue Wolf and a Dragon Demon. Hence the combined name."

Everyone, with the exception of Clair, Morty, Chuck, Pryce and Jasmine, were shocked by this.

Whitney then approached Falkner. Falkner gazed at her through cerulean eyes.

She then grabbed his Wolf ears between her fingers. Falkner growled quietly and glared daggers at the obnoxious Gym Leader. Whitney, of course, paid no attention to his glaring whatsoever. She then rubbed his Wolf ears between her fingers. Falkner frowned. He was _not _impressed by this. He _hated _his Wolf ears being touched.

"Er... Whitney? I'd let go of his ears before there are any... "Casualties"." Morty warned.

"Oh, don't be silly, Morty! Fal wouldn't hurt me!" Whitney chimed, still rubbing Falkner's Wolf ears. Falkner's pupils narrowed as he narrowed his eyes and the volume of his growling increased so that everyone could hear it. When Whitney heard it, she quickly let go of Falkner's Wolf ears and backed away towards Bugsy, who she then hid behind. Falkner huffed out cold air from his mouth before curling up on the settee, his chin on his hands and his Wolf ears hidden in his hair with his wings resting against his back.

An ominous silence hung in the air.

"Hey, Fal. It's your turn to choose someone to give a dare or truth to. It can't be Whitney, though..." Morty stated, breaking the silence. Everyone felt they could breathe again.

Falkner muttered something inaudible in Demonish, the language of Demons, before sitting up and thinking about who to ask. He thought for a while before turning to Clair.

"Hey, Clair." He started.

"Hm?" Clair looked up from the book she had begun to read.

"Truth or Dare?" He asked.

Clair, due to not being a "wimp", chose dare.

"I dare you to confess to the guy you like."Falkner teased, his Wolf ears perking up.

Clair's face turned bright red.

"No way! I am not admitting who I like!" Clair fumed, trying to hold back her temper.


End file.
